1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to television signal processing systems and in particular to television signal processing systems for detecting selected segments of a television signal such as commercial advertisement segments.
2. Description of Related Art
It has long been a desire of many television viewers to have a system which automatically detects selected segments of a television signal such as commercial advertisements or other unwanted broadcast segments in real-time during a television broadcast for the purposes of, for example, muting the audio portion of the television broadcast during the unwanted broadcast material or controlling a video recorder to skip the unwanted broadcast material during recording or playback of the television broadcast. Although a wide variety of techniques have been developed for detecting selected segments of television signals, heretofore there have been no sufficiently effective and economical systems that automatically operate in real-time for muting the television signal during the selected segments, for controlling a video recorder to skip selected segments, or for similar purposes.
Examples of broadcast segment detection systems include systems for detecting commercial advertisements during the playback of a television program on a video cassette recorder (VCR) for the purpose of controlling the VCR to skip or scan over the commercial advertisements during playback such that a viewer may watch the recorded television program without significant commercial advertisement interruptions. One particularly effective system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,091 entitled “Method and Apparatus for Controlling a Videotape Player to Automatically Scan Past Recorded Commercial Messages” and sold under the trademark “Commercial Advance.” With the system of U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,091, an automatic editing device is coupled between a conventional VCR and a conventional television set. As a broadcast program is recorded on a videotape by the VCR, the editing device detects and records the timing and duration of selected events, such as black frames combined with low audio, that separate segments of the broadcast and creates a time-based map of the selected events. After the recording is completed, the editing device analyzes the time-based map and determines therefrom which segments are commercial advertisement segments and which are program segments. The editing device then records control signals on the videotape prior to and following the commercial advertisement segments. Upon playback, the control signals control the VCR to fast-scan over the commercial advertisement segments so that the recorded broadcast can be viewed substantially without interruption. Related techniques are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,630 and in PCT application PCT/US94/00223 published as WO 94/16442.
Although the systems of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,333,091 and 5,455,630 and PCT application PCT/US94/00223 are very effective in skipping over commercial advertisements and other unwanted broadcast material during the playback of a recorded broadcast program on a videotape, the systems do not operate in real-time during a received broadcast.
Other examples of broadcast segment detection systems include systems for detecting commercial advertisements during the recording of a television program on a VCR for the purposes of controlling the VCR to skip the commercial advertisements during recording such that a viewer may later watch the recorded television program without any commercial advertisement interruptions whatsoever. An example is a system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,297 entitled “System for Editing Commercial Messages from Recorded Television Broadcasts” which stores and delays the output of a received broadcast signal to a VCR until it can determine whether the delayed portion of the broadcast signal includes commercial advertisements. To this end, the system detects commercial advertisements or groups of commercial advertisements within the delayed portion by detecting amplitude drops in the broadcast signal and determining whether time intervals between the amplitude drops correspond to normal durations of commercial advertisements or groups of commercial advertisements. The system then outputs only those portions of the delayed signal to the VCR that do not correspond to commercial advertisements of groups of commercial advertisements. Hence, the broadcast signal is recorded without commercial advertisements for future playback. However, the system does not operate in real-time to detect commercial advertisements within a received broadcast signal. Rather the system instead requires that the received broadcast signal be temporarily stored and delayed. Commercial advertisements may each be one minute or perhaps more in length thereby requiring a significant amount of storage for temporarily storing portions of the broadcast signal and thereby requiring a system which is not sufficiently economical for most purposes.
Other examples of systems for detecting commercial advertisements during the recording of a television program are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,052 entitled “Apparatus and Method for Automatically Deleting Selected Program Intervals from Recorded Television Broadcasts” and U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,401 entitled “Editing Method and Apparatus for Commercials During Video Recording”, both of which also operate to detect commercial advertisements based upon intervals occurring between amplitude drops or other fades in a received broadcast signal. Rather than storing and deleting the received signals prior to output to a VCR, however, the systems of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,750,052 and 4,782,401 record the signals on a videotape using a VCR and control the VCR to rewind at the end of each commercial advertisement or group of advertisements such that further program signals are recorded over the commercial advertisements. As with the previously described system, the systems of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,750,052 and 4,782,401 do not operate in real-time and are not sufficiently economical for most purposes.
Moreover, none of the aforementioned systems for detecting broadcast segments during the recording of a television program operate in real-time for the purpose of, for example, muting the audio during commercial advertisements or other broadcast segments.
Still other examples of broadcast segment detection systems include systems for detecting commercial advertisements in broadcast television signals for the purposes of verifying that selected commercial advertisements are being broadcast on the proper days and at the proper times. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,518 entitled “Method and System for Recognition of Broadcast Segments” wherein stored digitized segments of broadcast signals are processed by an expert system to determine whether any particular segment corresponds to a selected segment of interest, such as a selected commercial advertisement. Segments that cannot be identified by the expert system, such as new or otherwise unknown segments, are routed to a human operator for verifying that the segment represents a commercial advertisement rather than a portion of a television program. Selected segment information such as the date and time of broadcast of the segments of interest are recorded and tabulated in a report for use by, for example, broadcast advertisers for verifying that the selected segments were broadcast on the proper dates and at the proper times. As part of its analysis of the segments, the expert system compares broadcast signatures with a database of signatures. A variety of techniques are described for defining and detecting signatures. The expert system also considers various cues including the lengths and relative groupings of segments and the intervals there between. No real-time analysis appears to be performed by the expert system or by the human operator.
Another system for commercial advertisement broadcast verification is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 1-174192, of Sony Corporation, entitled “Television Signal Processing Unit” wherein an entire days worth of broadcast programs are recorded on videotape. The recorded broadcasts are analyzed to identify commercial advertisement segments by intervals therebetween as detected by luminance signal considerations. The commercial advertisements, and only the commercial advertisements, are then output and recorded on a second videotape. The second videotape thereby contains a day's worth of commercial advertisements in extracted form that may be viewed by a human operator for broadcast verification purposes. Again, no real-time detection of commercial advertisements is performed.
Examples of systems for detecting broadcast segments, such as commercial advertisement segments, which have some real-time detection capability include U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,769 entitled “Device for the Automatic Editing, at the Receiver, of Unwanted Program Material from Broadcast Electrical Signals” and U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,213 entitled “Method and System for Editing Unwanted Program Material from Broadcast Signals”. U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,769 describes a system wherein a human operator identifies program segments to be eliminated from a broadcast signal causing a digital code word or signature for the segment to be stored in memory. Subsequently, if the same segment is encountered, the system automatically compares digitized portions of the received signal with the stored signatures to recognize the segment and then to blank out or otherwise eliminate the segment in real-time. One significant problem with this system is that a human operator must first detect program segments to be eliminated. Also, a significant amount of data processing is required to establish and compare the signatures in a reliable manner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,213, by the same inventor, sets forth improvements intended, in part, to reduce the processing time required. The system of U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,213 also includes a delay or other storage device for allowing a received signal to be delayed until a determination can be made by the human operator as to whether a particular segment of the received signal should be eliminated. If so, the received, delayed signal is output with the selected segment blanked out or otherwise eliminated. Although U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,213 may represent an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,769, it shares the disadvantage that a human operator must detect program segments to be eliminated.
Another example of a system which has some real-time detection capability is U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,788 entitled “Method and Apparatus for Identifying and Eliminating Specific Material from Video Signals” wherein commercial advertisement broadcast segments are distinguished from program segments by the relative level of “activity” within the beginning of each segment. If the activity level is high, the segment is presumed to be a commercial advertisement. The system detects the amount of activity within the first few seconds of a segment following a blank frame and operates to mute or otherwise eliminate the remaining portions of the segment if the detected activity level is representative of a commercial advertisement. The system may control a VCR to stop recording for the remainder of the segment. The patent describes that the optimum time period during which the activity level should be detected is 8 seconds. One disadvantage of the system is that the detection of commercial advertisements based upon an activity level is likely to be unreliable for many broadcasts and, even when the system does correctly detect a commercial advertisement, that detection does not occur until 8 seconds into the commercial advertisement.
Other references that relate to systems for detecting selected segments of a broadcast signal such as commercial advertisement segments of a television signal are described in the following references: U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,479 entitled “Broadcast Signal Identification System”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,765 entitled “Remote Audio and Brightness Control System for a Television”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,990 entitled “Broadcast Program Identification Method and System”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,689 entitled “Television Advertising Editing System”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,110 entitled “Television Editing System”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,904 entitled “Automatic Circuit and Method for Editing Commercial Messages from Television Signals”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,466 entitled “Broadcast Program Identification Method and Apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,209 entitled “Methods and Apparatus for Automatically Identifying Programs Viewed or Recorded”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,398 entitled “Method, Apparatus and System for Recognizing Broadcast Segments”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,834 entitled “Reciprocating Recording Method and Apparatus for Controlling a Video Recorder so as to Edit Commercial Messages from a Recorded Television Signal”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,899 entitled “Electronic Data Encoding and Recognition System” and European Patent Application Publication No. 0161512 entitled “Program Identification System”.
Hence various techniques have been developed for detecting selected broadcast segments such as commercial advertisements within a television signal. None of the techniques described above, however, are effective for reliably and automatically detecting broadcast segments in real-time without the need of a human operator. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a simple, inexpensive system which reliably detects selected segments of a broadcast signal without requiring a human operator and wherein, either immediately or after some period of time, all or most selected segments can be detected in real-time.